


Lightning and Thunder

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Emesis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hangover, Killer Robots, Power Swap, Season/Series 03, background fitzsimmons, post s3e14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S3 AU. After a night of partying, Daisy wakes up next to her boyfriend, only something's very different than when she went to sleep.Beta’d by Gort





	1. Chapter 1

“Who put that part of the floor there? All level and stuff?” Daisy giggled as she braced her hand on the wall and glared at where she’d just tripped in the Playground’s hallway. She was more than a little drunk. A lot more.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked over to put his arm around her. “I’m sure the floor didn’t mean it.” He was the only sober one, having insisted on going out with Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma as they celebrated being in one piece to make sure they made it home the same way.

Jemma laughed and clung tighter to Fitz’s arm. He was staring at the spot on the floor and appeared to be concentrating very hard.

“Fitz,” Daisy drawled. “Did you discover why it’s so awful?”

“Huh?” He blearily looked up. The mark of his neck was still there from the crap the Watchdogs had shot him with, which meant he still had another day or two of Jemma fussing over him. Daisy had heard him complain nonstop about being smothered, but she knew better. He loved it.

“The floor,” Daisy said slowly. “Did you use that brain of yours and figure out why it’s so mean?”

Fitz blinked owlishly at her. His nose scrunched up. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Oh no.” Jemma grabbed his hand. “Not here.” She stumbled as she tugged him into the closest bathroom.

Daisy put her hand over her mouth. “I can’t hear him, or I will too.” She tried to scurry down the hall towards the bunks but had to keep one hand on the wall to stay upright. She wasn’t fast enough, and the faint sound of retching from the bathroom made her stomach lurch. Detouring into the lab, she headed for the nearest sink. Her feet caught on something, and she grabbed a workbench, yelling when it felt like something bit her finger. She stuck it in her mouth, but the taste of blood did not help her nausea.

She made it to the sink before bringing up the very festive-looking contents of her stomach. What the hell had she been drinking that was glittery and purple? Lincoln tenderly held her hair back as another round of nausea hit her.

“I think you drank too much,” Lincoln said.

“No shit, you doctor-type person.” She heaved, and as she brought up what little was left, her control slipped, and the lab rattled. A few things fell off the edges of shelves. “Damn it.”

“Careful.” Lincoln patted her back.

“More great advice. This whole thing isn’t as easy as it seems.”

“Thing?”

“Being vibro-girl.” She straightened and grabbed a bottle of water. Popping the cap, she used it to rinse her mouth out. Only, blerg, it tasted terrible. Jemma and her stupid fancy water. Or maybe it was just the inside of her mouth that was yucky. She tried to read the bottle’s label, but her eyes wouldn’t focus, and she wasn’t sure it had one anyway.

Lincoln took it from her and had a sip. He made a face.

“Jemma gets these health-waters, thingies.” Daisy waved a hand.

“She can keep them.”

“Yeah.” Daisy raised her voice. “Jemma, your water’s gross!”

Lincoln snorted. “I think we should get you to bed.” He put a hand on her arm and led her out of the lab, stopping to pick up some papers and put them back on a desk.

“Sorry about the quaking.” Daisy punched his arm weakly.

Lincoln poked her shoulder, and she jumped as a shock passed through her. “Now we’re even.”

“Whatever.” Daisy yawned as she followed Lincoln into his bunk. She fell face down on his bed without bothering to take her shoes off and was asleep in seconds.

****

Something had died in her mouth. Daisy opened her eyes, and then immediately closed them again.

She was never, ever, drinking that much ever again. Probably. Until the next time she went out.

Her tongue felt coated with gunk.

And it was so quiet. Did Lincoln have some kind of super special soundproofing for his bunk? It was like being in a sensory deprivation tank. That tasted like ass.

She sat up with a groan and pushed the sheet off her legs. It crackled with static and clung to her jeans. Ugh, so not the time for her boyfriend to be making everything charged. If her hair was poofy he was going to be in so much trouble.

“Lincoln,” she whined, pushing at his shoulder. He was lying on his stomach with his mouth hanging open. “Lincoln.”

He snorted as he scrunched up his face. The bed vibrated, and he opened his eyes. “I’m awake. I’m awake. Stop.” He sat up and grabbed his head like he was the one with the hangover. “God, what is that buzzing?”  The bed shook again. “I said stop,” he snapped.

Daisy dropped her eyes from him to her hands. “I don’t think that was me.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t you?”

She held up her hand and watched as a faint spark of energy trailed between her fingers. “Uh-oh.”

“What’s uh-oh? Did you drool on my pillow again?”

“I never drooled on your pillow, and you know that.”

He peeked between his fingers at her. “Then what? It’s too early for there to be anything wrong.”

Daisy glanced at the clock. “Ten’s not that early. But…you said buzzing, right?”

“Yeah. It’s like there’s an entire nest of angry bees in my head and chest.”

“Tell me about it,” she muttered as electricity seemed to pulse through her.

“What?” He dropped his hands and turned completely towards her. Usually, his tousled hair and sleepy eyes would make her want to hide back under the blankets with him, but right now she didn’t care how cute Lincoln looked. Something was very, very wrong.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her arms. It felt like sparks were running through her nerve endings. It wasn’t the same as the vibrations, but if she could just…

Daisy yipped and her eyes popped open as a bolt of electricity shot from her fingers and hit the blanket on the bed. It burst into flames, and she pushed herself away. Lincoln grabbed his pillow and smothered the fire. When he pulled the pillow away, it had a black ring on it, as did the blanket.

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean—”

“Daisy, what the hell is going on?” His voice rose, and the room started shaking. Daisy launched herself across the burnt bedclothes to grab his hands.

“Lincoln, it’s okay. You need to calm down. Deep breath, in and out.”

He sucked in a breath and noisily blew it out.

“Again. You’ve got this. Like the sparks, only think sound instead.”

He filled and emptied his lungs twice more before he gained enough control that the quaking stopped.

They stared at each other.

“So,” Lincoln finally said.

“I think we switched powers. Somehow. Like Freaky Friday…only not so much our bodies.”  

“I am not awake enough for this, and do you seriously feel like this all the time? It’s like someone’s paging me constantly.”

Daisy plucked at the sheet, which had attached itself to her legs again. “If I rub a dryer sheet on myself will it help?”

“No.”

They shared a look.

“Okay,” Lincoln said, turning towards here. “We’re going to go ask Fitz-Simmons for help because this is weird, but in case there’s no instant fix, let me give you the 411.”

“Are you old enough for that reference?”

He rolled his eyes. “Unless you want to be followed by a string of blown out light bulbs, you should probably listen.”

“Right, and I’ll tell you about mine.”

“Perfect. First off, try to keep everything centralized in your torso. Imagine a blob of light or something in your chest, that way you’re much less likely to accidently shock someone or arc into the wires in the walls.”

Okay, a blob of light, she could do this. She imagined drawing in the power from her arms and legs and centering it in her chest.

“And be aware of what you’re touching. Plastic isn’t a conductor, metal is.”

“So avoid metal?”

“You got it…and maybe let me handle any doors and light switches.”

Daisy dropped her head into her hands. “This needs to get fixed, fast.”

Lincoln put a hand on her arm. “It will be. What’s your advice?”

“Try to be as zen as you can. No strong emotions. And don’t turn it inwards, because that’s how you end up in a world of hurt. I think mostly try to stay calm to keep the vibrations to a minimum. It took me forever to be able to channel it, so don’t even try.”

“Yeah, ditto.” Lincoln scratched his head. “And maybe don’t shower, because electricity and water…can get interesting.”

She shuddered. “Got you. But, um, I do need to pee.”

“I’ll go first and turn on the lights.”

Daisy stood and waited as Lincoln used the bathroom first, giggling to herself when there was the sound of things falling off the shelf and a muttered curse.

When it was her turn she managed to go and flush with no issues, and the knobs on the sink were plastic, so it wasn’t a problem to get the water flowing. Only once it was, she just stared at it. She squirted soap into her palm and just kept staring.

She could do this. Light in her chest, not her arms.

Hesitantly, she stuck her hands out and into the warm water. Nothing exploded, so she suds and rinsed. Her arms started to tingle, and she pulled her hands back, panting, but mission accomplished. She turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel, avoiding the metal towel bar, and went to leave the bathroom.

Without thinking, she hit the light switch. There was a crackle and pop as the bulb blew. Daisy sighed.

In the bedroom, Lincoln was laughing, which made the stuff on his nightstand shake. He was wearing clean clothes, and she realized she was going to need to change as well since she probably smelled like a bar floor.

“My bunk for clothes, then the lab,” she grumbled. Lincoln took her hand.

“In your middle,” he said, and she groaned, but focused on the image until Lincoln gave her fingers a squeeze. At her room, Lincoln opened the door and turned on the lights. She smiled and stepped in, and he closed the door. She quickly pulled off her icky clothes and dressed in new ones, avoiding touching the bar in the closet and picking things on plastic hangers. She brushed her hair and pulled it back tight, using a scrunchie to hold it in place.

“Ready,” she called, and Lincoln let her out and killed the lights.

“It’s weird not being able to sense the wiring and where the power’s running,” he said. “I use that to navigate almost as much as my eyes, and now it’s just not there.” He grimaced.

Daisy snorted. “I’m to busy trying not to cause a fireworks display to notice that yet, but I get you. The vibrations from everything around me are part of how the world feels to me now, and it’s like I’m missing something important. Like I forgot to put pants on.”

Lincoln stopped and turned to face her, cupping her cheek. “I think we might be the only two people that really get that, though I think I understood without the first-hand experience. You can have your bees.”

“And you can have your lightning bugs. C’mon, let's go find Fitz-Simmons.”

When Daisy and Lincoln rounded the corner to the lab, they skidded to a stop because Simmons and Fitz, looking completely out of sorts, were angrily lecturing a clustered group of lab technicians. Jemma was the one doing the actual speaking, Fitz just stood there with a grimace on his face. The few words Daisy caught had to do with cleanliness and safety, and she gritted her teeth. Oops, that was probably her fault last night.

She pulled at Lincoln’s sleeve. “Um, maybe later? They don’t seem happy.”

“I think hungover is the word,” he said. “Maybe they’ll invent some genius cure now?”

Fitz leaned over and said something in Jemma’s ear, and her voice immediately got softer, though her expression was still one of anger.

Daisy sighed. “Not in the next five seconds. Let’s get coffee and let them start feeling better before we hit them with the switched power whammy.”

Jemma crossed her arms and glared at one of the techs, who took a step back. Lincoln nodded. “Good plan.”

Daisy ended up standing stock still in the middle of the kitchen while Lincoln navigated the cupboards with their metal handles and the plugged-in coffeemaker. She was useful when she caught a mug he accidently vibrated off the counter.

They sat in peace in the wooden chairs and the table, sharing a cup of caffeinated goodness.

“I can feel the sparks in my fingers,” Daisy said as she slumped in her chair.

Lincoln looked over the top of his mug. “Ceramic’s an insulator. Mine’s vibrating like a T-rex is walking by.”

Daisy giggled.

It died as Coulson walked into the kitchen, heading for the coffee maker with a mug already in his hand.

“Good to see you two awake,” he said, and Daisy sat up straighter. “I need you both to go and check on the security system. There were some power fluctuations this morning, and I need tests run that no one else has time for. And Lincoln, you can use your powers to sense if anything’s off.”

Daisy and Lincoln nodded as Coulson strode back out of the kitchen. They shared a look, and Daisy’s stomach lurched.

She sighed. “We’re going to be in so much trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Not the Alt key, the one next to it.” Daisy sighed as Lincoln pecked at the keyboard. It was taking them forever to go through the security systems, as she had to tell Lincoln exactly what to type. Energy crackled between her fingers, and he shot her a look. “Sorry, this is just frustrating.”

“Tell me about it,” he grumbled.

Daisy took a deep breath and centered herself, drawing the sparks out of her fingers.

They’d been working for several hours, hampered by their switched powers. They’d tried emailing and texting Fitz and Jemma, but they were working on some super-secret thing, and the automated replies said they wouldn’t be available until after dinner.

Great.

“We’ve found exactly zero,” Lincoln said. “Nothing.”

“There was static on that one security camera,” Daisy replied.

“Which is still nothing and it coincided with the power surge. It just shorted out for a moment. We’re chasing a false lead. We should be talking to the power company.”

Daisy tilted her head back and slumped in her chair. There were still some things to check, like if all the sensors were still calibrated right in the sector affected by the surge, but it’d take eons to do that. “I’ll look at it again after Fitz-Simmons fixes us.”

“Sweet.” Lincoln pushed his chair back and propped his feet up on the desk they were using in an unclaimed office.

“Do you think I might be able to do the sensing thing? Put my hands on the walls and feel if everything is functioning right?”

“Only if you’re trying to burn the entire base down.”

“Fine, we won’t do that.” She used one foot to spin herself around in her chair.

Lincoln’s seat vibrated, then the desk rattled, and he swore under his breath.

“What are you trying to do?” she asked.

He was staring at his fingers and frowning. The chair shook again, and he dropped his hand and sighed. “Can you make just one part of you shake?” he asked.

Daisy laughed. “Oh my god, are you trying to get your fingers to vibrate?”

He suddenly found the corner of the desk very interesting.

“Answer me!” she said, pushing his leg with her foot.

“Maybe?”

“Are you going to be my Lincoln shaped vibrator?” She laughed again, though she was also pleased. They’d never used their powers during the couple times they’d had sex, and it was adorable that he was thinking of doing it for her.

Lincoln put his feet on the floor and swiveled to face her. “I hadn’t thought about that, but you…I mean…do you use it like that?”

“Duh,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I save on batteries that way.”

Lincoln bobbed his head, then he slowly scooted closer in his chair and leaned toward her. Their mouths met, and she could feel a soft vibration in his lips as a faint charge ran through hers. He gasped and drew back.

“That was amazing,” Lincoln whispered. This time when they kissed it wasn’t gentle. His lips were demanding, and Daisy darted her tongue into his mouth as she slid her fingers into his hair. Was this what it was like when he kissed her? The gentle rumbling of her power just under her skin? It was intoxicating, beautiful. Her quaking was more than just what people could see.

The lights flickered, and the entire room shook. They both paused.

“It’s like kissing lightning,” Lincoln whispered, his voice breathy.

“That’s usually you,” she said, her hand sliding down to cup his cheek. He blushed faintly. Daisy tried to kiss him again, but one of the overhead lights burst in a shower of sparks, and they both yelped. “The containment room,” she said, and Lincoln bolted out his chair, pulling her after him.

The walked as quickly as they dared through the halls and charged down the stairs to where the containment room was, stopping in front of the door.

“What about the cameras?” Lincoln asked, glancing upward.

Daisy snorted as she accessed the panel for the controls to the room. Lincoln slipped an arm around her middle and brushed her hair off her neck so he could press kisses there. Drawing her back against him, he rolled his hips and ground his erection against her ass. She moaned, the panel sparked, and the screen went dead.

“Fuck,” she muttered, and Lincoln chuckled. “Well, it’ll have the same effect. And we know Fitz can’t come and work on it until later, plus I got the privacy screens on the windows before it blew. We’re good.” The pale emergency lights were still on in the pod. Perfect mood lighting.

Lincoln directed her through the door, and he spun both of them around once they were inside. She closed the door, and he pushed her against it, kissing her hungrily. She ran her hands down his back to yank at his shirt until her fingers could touch his skin. He moaned and moved them away from the door, towards the bed, turning her so when her legs hit the mattress she was able to plunk her rear onto it.

She yanked her blouse off as Lincoln watched. Her bra followed, and Daisy cupped her breasts, squeezing them as the tingle of electricity moved through her. She lifted the fingers of one hand away from her hard nipple, and a line of light stretched between them. Lincoln gasped.

Daisy let the light fade, pulling the energy back into her, and leaned back to undo her jeans. Her shoes thumped against the floor as she kicked them off. She ran her toes up the back of Lincoln’s calf as he tossed away his shirt. The vibrations were humming through his tense muscles.

“I won’t hurt you, will I?” she asked.

“I don’t actually know, but I’d like to think we’re safe with each other.”

“You make me feel safe,” she murmured, lifting her hips as Lincoln peeled her jeans and panties off. “And I think the bedding is fire retardant.”

Lincoln threw his head back and laughed. He unbuttoned his pants, and she bit her lip as he worked the zipper down over the bulge in them. Once he was naked, Daisy scooted back in the bed, keeping her legs together. Lincoln crawled after her but paused when he reached her knees.

“Open up, Daisy, let me see.”

She slowly parted her thighs, until her pussy, which was already slick, was bare to him. Sparks flickered over her belly as her muscles tightened in anticipation.

Lincoln lowered himself, his lanky form sprawled across the bed, and pressed a kiss to the curls at the apex of her thighs, then moved lower, dragging his tongue over her clit. She gasped and fisted the sheets.

It felt so good. He laved her, flicking, licking, and tapping his tongue on her bud. Her climax built quickly, though she had to fight to keep the energy at bay.

Then it felt really good. It wasn’t precise, but Lincoln was doing his best to direct subtle vibrations through his tongue and lips. She jerked her hips and moaned. Lincoln put his hands on her thighs, pinning her, only his fingertips were buzzing too.

“Fingers, in,” she gasped, and he pressed his tongue harder against her clit as he shoved two fingers deep inside her, curling them up so the vibrations were in just the right spot.

Daisy yelled as an orgasm crashed into her, her back arching as she pressed herself against Lincoln’s face. Only he yipped and jerked away from her.

Her chest was heaving, and her pussy was still throbbing, but she managed to push herself upright. Lincoln’s hair was poofy, but he was laughing. “Your clit shocked my nose.” He wiggled and then rubbed his nose.

“Sorry, kind of,” Daisy said, giggling.

He made a few more faces before shuffling up to lay beside her. His hand trailed over her breast, belly, and hip. “You’re so beautiful Daisy, even if the static is playing havoc with your hair.”

She rolled her eyes, but scooted closer to him and slid her hand over his side and down to grab his ass. “Think you can manage to put up with me and my big 80s look?”

His eyes were bright. “Think so.” He kissed her and put an arm around her before rolling over so she was on top of him. Daisy gently bit his lower lip before sitting upright, her knees on either side of his hips. She rubbed herself against the hard line of his cock. Lincoln’s hands went to her hips and squeezed softly before encouraging her to push up. She positioned him at her entrance and slid down until she’d taken him all in.

“Electricity won’t affect my birth control pills, will it?” she asked, rolling her hips.

“As a medical professional, I’m going to go with no.” He palmed one of her breasts, the vibrations in his fingers sending her into overdrive as he plucked at her nipple. Daisy rode him hard, her eyes closing as her head dropped back.

Lincoln’s hands worked around until they were on her ass. She trailed her fingers down his arms, the hair standing on end from her touch.

He began thrusting up towards her, grunting softly with each plunge. Daisy mewled and rolled her hips faster. Her head came back up, and she leaned forward.

“Can you…with your breast again?” he panted.

Daisy brought a hand to her breast and did her best to recreate the glow. Light flickered between her hand and nipple, and she moaned. It felt wonderful, its own kind of release. She did the same with her other hand, letting sparks fly from fingers to the tight point of her breast and back again. Lincoln was watching closely and biting his lip. Vibrations shuddered through his hips and into hers.

Carefully, she reached out, sliding a finger over his nipple with the smallest shock she could.

He groaned, and his hips churned. Between the slide of his cock and the spiraling vibrations, Daisy hurtled towards a second orgasm. She lifted her hands over her head, crossing them at the wrist.

She peaked with a keen, the room briefly lighting up with a fireworks show from her fingers.

Spent, she tilted forward towards Lincoln, who caught her arms and rolled her under him as he pistoned hard and fast inside her.

The entire bed shuddered.

Something crashed to the floor.

“Come for me,” she whispered, her lips tingling with electricity as she nipped at his earlobe.

Lincoln groaned. He stiffened as his cock bucked inside her. The bed heaved again, tossing them sideways. They ended up on the floor in a laughing heap. Pulling apart, they both collapsed on their backs.

“That was awesome,” Daisy said. Her entire body was relaxed.

“Very awesome.” Lincoln’s hand wandered over to pat her leg.

They lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Daisy was just starting to drift off, thinking maybe she should climb back on the bed, when a klaxon blared.

They both sat upright and scrambled for their clothes.

Outside the containment room, the alarm was even louder. A glance showed Daisy that all lights were intact and that things were still on shelves where they belonged. The room had done its job.

A voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

“Emergency personnel to the lab. We are under attack.”

Lincoln’s hand grabbed hers as they charged for the stairs.

Daisy sighed. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
